Cerimônia
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Saga e Kanon vão casar! Twincest Saga X Kanon. Completa!
1. Chapter 1

**Cerimônia**

Kanon voltava dos treinos. Era certo que fazia calor, e que muitas vezes ele se enchia daqueles pivetes... mas ao menos aquele pôr-do-sol, ou ainda a companhia de Saga à noite, já lhe compensavam...

Foi pensando nisto que repentinamente foi interrompido por Ikarus.

- Senhor Kanon!

- Hum? Ahn? Que é, Ikarus? Que susto você me deu, hein!

- Bem... desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Diga, o que quer?

- Olhe, senhor Kanon, eu... ouvi falar que o senhor finalmente assumiu o seu romance com Saga. É verdade?

Kanon sorriu.

- É, sim! Sabe, por mais que este ou aquele fale... é um peso que me saiu das costas! Sério mesmo. Ao menos beijá-lo em público agora eu posso, coisa que por vinte anos não pude fazer!

- Sei... mas, senhor Kanon, desculpe me intrometer em sua vida pessoal... mas o senhor não pensa... em se casar?

Kanon arqueou a sobrancelha, espantado.

- Casar?

- É, casar. O senhor... já "namora" o Saga há vinte anos, não é mesmo?

- Sim. Tirando os seis em que ficamos separados...

- Mesmo assim é um tempo longo. Catorze anos... é a minha idade!

- Sim, mas... por que falou de "casar"? Nós já moramos juntos!

- Eu sei. Mas já que se assumiram em público... por que não fazê-lo numa cerimônia também pública?

- Bem, é que... eu não sei se existe casamento "oficial" pra casais de homens. Existe...?

- Acho que não. Mas... veja bem, senhor Kanon... Atena aprova o seu "namoro" com o Saga. Não aprova?

- Aprova sim.

- Pois bem! Se ela é deusa, e se o Santuário é um distrito religioso... e casamentos usualmente são feitos em igrejas ou redutos religiosos... por que o senhor não pede, com todo o respeito é claro, para que ela case vocês dois?

Aquela idéia veio como um estalo na mente de Kanon. Sim... era viável!

- Rapaz, você me vem com cada idéia!

- Desculpe se lhe pareceu algo disparatado, senhor...

- Não, pelo contrário! Foi algo ótimo, nunca havia pensado por esse lado!

O discípulo de Kanon sorriu, feliz por ter boa aceitação da parte do mestre.

- Vou pra casa dar a idéia pro Saguinha! Tchau, Ikarus!

E assim ele foi, todo lépido e alegre, quase como uma criança. Ao chegar em casa, Saga estranhou toda aquela empolgação, mesmo que "empolgação" não fosse bem algo ruim... mas vinda do Kanon, tudo era possível!

- Que foi, Kanon? Por que está assim?

- Ah, Saga! Não sabe da última! Sabe o Ikarus, né?

- Ele finalmente começou a namorar...? Melhor: conseguiu convencer Demetrius a autorizar o namoro com Dânae?

- Não, coitado! Ele continua na mesma! Mas, Saga... ele me deu uma idéia genial!

-...sério? Qual?

- De nos casarmos, eu e você!

Saga permaneceu olhando o gêmeo com "cara de tacho", como se não soubesse o que ele queria dizer.

-...casar? Como assim?

- Casando, oras! Sabe, aquela cerimônia? Entra o noivo, entra a noiva, troca de alianças...

- Disso eu sei. O detalhe é que... somos dois homens, sabe? E também irmãos!

- E daí? Se Atena aprova, tá tudo beleza! Só precisamos dar uma "adaptada" em alguns detalhes e pronto! Vai ser lindo!

Saga observava, estupefato, aquele "homão" feito de quase 1 metro e 90 centímetros de altura e mais de trinta anos de idade, rodopiar pela casa num delírio de "noiva apaixonada".

- Imagine só, Saguinha! A gente entrando naquele salão enorme, bem vestidos, os cabelos esvoaçando... pra receber a bênção de Atena em nosso casamento! E as alianças...! Imagine, eu usando uma com seu nome, e você usando uma com o meu! Vamos sair na rua de mãozinha dada - com as aliancinhas no dedo! Me diz, Saga, não é formidável?

O mais velho olhava para o teto...

- Kanon, você parece um viado falando!

- Ué! E eu não sou um viado? Você também é, ora!

- Não é "desse tipo" de viado que falo...

- E agora tem "tipos de viado", é?

- Tem, né! Você tá parecendo aqueles que gostam de se vestir de mulher... falar fininho... ficar com delicadezas! Qual é, Kanon! Você sempre foi "macho" até na hora de eu comer você! Sempre com um linguajar que de tão grosso, me envergonha até! E agora vem com essas sentimentalidades?

- Ué, pensei que os brutos também pudessem amar!

- E podem! Mas, Kanon... pra quê casar? Já moramos juntos... já somos um casal estável... pra quê escancarar mais ainda o nosso relacionamento?

- Humpf! Falando assim, parece que nem quer se assumir como meu marido!

- Francamente, Kanon? Nunca tive muita necessidade de "mostrar pro povão" que amo você. Nós dois sabendo, e nos amando e respeitando, pra mim já estava ótimo!

O olhar de Kanon, depois dessa, se tornou algo de pura estupefação e decepção.

- Pois é, né, Saga! E depois o misântropo sou eu!

E sem esperar resposta, o mais moço foi até o banheiro, tomar o rotineiro banho de depois dos treinos. Saga sentou no sofá da sala, pensativo.

"Casar... que idéia! Não somos um casal comum. Somos... irmãos sexuados, é isso! Foi esse termo aliás que Kanon sempre usou desde aquele dia... aquele dia depois de nossa primeira vez".

E então, quase de forma involuntária, ele se viu pensando no Kanon menino, vinte anos antes. Naquele dia mesmo, "depois da primeira vez". E lembrou da angústia que Kanon sentia por não poder se revelar a ninguém... nem de poder ser "ele mesmo"¹.

Um garoto de apenas quinze anos... e já com um peso tão grande sobre as costas.

Saga pensou também na discussão que tiveram no dia. De ser "pra sempre" ou "não pra sempre" o que sentiam um pelo outro. Kanon, em sua costumeira exaltação, disse que sim! Que tinha de ser pra sempre! E Saga, em sua racionalidade, _queria_ que fosse pra sempre... mas por serem na época muito jovens, cria que era cedo demais pra afirmar tal coisa com tamanha veemência...

De repente, ele se viu ali, vinte anos depois, com nada menos do que trinta e cinco anos de idade. Aqueles vinte anos haviam sido tão longos e cheios de apreensões, que pareciam ter sido duzentos. Sim... muita coisa acontecera naquele período, mas no final das contas... não estava ele ali, morando com o gêmeo? Não estava se amando com ele todas as noites? Apesar das discussões por causa da preguiça de Kanon e da racionalidade de Saga, eles não se amavam...?

Naquele momento, como num "clique" em seu cérebro, Saga percebeu que o jovem Kanon tivera razão... o sentimento não havia mudado de natureza. eles eram mais maduros, mais experientes, o amor havia ficado mais centrado... mas... existia!

O Kanon garoto, de quinze anos, sabia perfeitamente que ia ser "pra sempre". O Kanon homem, com vinte anos de "namoro"... também não acertaria no tocante a casarem como sendo o melhor?

"É claro, Saga!", pensou o gêmeo de Kanon, falando consigo mesmo. "São dois por que? Um é a razão, outro é o coração! Você sabe pensar e medir as coisas, mas o Kanon sabe pressentir! É isso! Vamos casar!"

Uma onda enorme de paixão invadiu o coração de Saga. Parecia querer afogá-lo de tão forte que era... e foi até o banheiro, doido pra dizer pro Kanon que aceitava... mas antes de adentrar o recinto, ouviu-o se lamuriar consigo próprio.

-...pois é! E eu, que não acreditava nas histórias das noivas abandonadas no altar! Sei que abandonado não fui... mas, que merda! Por que tem certos homens que protelam tanto assim o casamento? É, é isso, eles têm medo dessa palavrinha mágica: CA-SA-MEN-TO! Caralho, eu sou homem também, e como o Saga mesmo disse, macho até na hora de dar a bunda pra ele! E não tenho medo de casar, que esse negócio de medo é pra panaca, não pra homem de verdade, porra!

Saga foi, aos poucos, tirando a roupa e ensaiando pra entrar na banheira. Tudo em silêncio, claro, pro parceiro não perceber.

Kanon, ignorando a preesença do irmão, continuou resmungando:

-...vê se tenho medo de casar! Eu não! Ademais, vivemos juntos e sozinhos desde os sete anos de idade! Tirando, claro, quando fiquei no Reino de Poseidon... mas isso é outra coisa! Desde que Atena nos ressuscitou, voltamos a morar juntos e a nos comer, como fazíamos antes. E aí, ia fazer diferença...?

O mais velho entrou na banheira, devagarzinho e sem fazer barulho... e, claro, ocultando o cosmo. Kanon ainda falava sem parar:

-...e aí? E se a gente casasse? Que diferença faria? Nenhuma! A gente só ia lá, se vestia diferente, punha os anéis no dedo - e só! E esse puto não quer casar! Não quer! Se até a sociedade, o povão todo, já sabe que somos um casal! Só pra me fazer um gosto, passar umas horinhas numa cerimônia simbólica... e nem esse "pouco" ele quer fazer por mim!

Sem esperar, o gêmeo mais moço se viu abraçado por trás, os braços de Saga estreitando-o com tamanho vigor, que ele sentia não poder sair daquele enlace.

- Uhn...! Saga...

- Kanon... eu mudei de idéia... eu caso, Kanon... eu caso!

Apesar de se sentir um tanto quanto incomodado com aquele tremendo "apertão", o caçula se sentiu feliz ao ouvir aquilo.

- Casa, é...? E por que mudou de idéia de forma tão abrupta...?

O primogênito virou Kanon de frente para si, abraçando sua cintura, as mãos chegando em seus quadris, os olhos diretamente fitos nos dele.

- Porque eu pensei em nossa história, sabe... naquilo que aquele Kanon garoto me disse há vinte anos atrás... e Kanon... você tinha razão... o nosso amor era pra sempre... _é_ pra sempre! Então... no meio dessa história tão sofrida, mas ao mesmo tempo tão bonita que tivemos... nós merecemos casar...! _Você_ merece casar, Kanon!

Emocionado com tais palavras, Kanon enfim beijou Saga na boca, sendo plenamente correspondido.

- Un... Saga... está certo! Vamos casar então!

- Sim... mas não quero me vestir de noiva, hein!

Os dois caíram na gargalhada!

- Claro que não, Saga! Somos um casal de homens! E não é por sermos gays que seremos afeminados, ora!

- Eu sei, só estava brincando! Mas Kanon... tem um detalhe do qual você está esquecendo!

- Qual...?

- Atena tem de aprovar. Esqueceu...?

- Ah... é...! Temos de pedir a ela que nos case, Saga! Bem, eu acho que não vai negar, já que aprova nosso "namoro"...

- Sim, também creio que sim... mas quando vamos pedir isso a ela?

- Hum... amanhã, na hora do almoço? Que tal?

- Tudo bem...

Felizes, os gêmeos se beijaram novamente, e terminaram de se banhar. Afinal, tinham de descansar... pois o dia seguinte seria o primeiro dos preparativos daquele curioso casório!

_To be continued _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Pra sempre". _

_Finalmente eles vão casar! Gente, nunca imaginei fazer uma fic com eles casando oficialmente... pra mim, o relacionamento deles do jeito que ia já bastava... mas sabe, quando fiz a fic onde eles enfim se assumem pra todos... pensei: por que não? E de repente a mão começou a escrever, parecia que tava "psicografando"... rssss! _

_É isso! A fic terá mais alguns capítulos, mas não será muito longa. _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	2. Chapter 2

II

No dia seguinte, Kanon cumpriu o que dissera a Saga. Foi até os aposentos de Atena e pediu, enfim, uma licença especial para ele e Saga casarem.

A atual encarnação de Atena sorriu. Tomou Kanon pela mão, dado que ele estava ajoelhado, e o fez se levantar. Ele era bem mais alto do que ela, e tinha de olhar para baixo a fim de fitar os olhos dela.

- Sim, Kanon de Gêmeos. Eu autorizo e faço questão de presidir a cerimônia. Mas antes... quero que fale com uma pessoa em especial.

- Sim...? Quem é?

- Venha comigo.

Um tanto quanto apreensivo, Kanon seguiu a Deusa para um aposento contíguo ao seu. E lá, surpreso, viu quem ela indicou para falar consigo...

- Shion, o Grande Mestre...!

- Sim, Kanon. Ele, como meu Sumo Sacerdote, também fará parte da cerimônia.

- Sim...

- Deixarei vocês dois a sós por um momento.

Kanon se sentiu nervoso. Atena... o deixaria só... com o homem que desde criança ele chamava de "velho rabugento", "mestre idiota", "chato opressor", "cara esquisito das pintas na testa"... dentre tantos outros epítetos que em sua revolta dera a ele.

Shion era um homem já bastante velho. Devia ter quase duzentos e cinquenta anos, se não falhava a memória de Kanon. Era alto, tão ou mais do que Kanon. Os cabelos eram totalmente brancos e bastante longos.

Apesar de ser muitíssimo velho, Shion era completamente lúcido. Além disso, andava ereto, sem a ajuda de bengala ou qualquer outro apoio. A voz ainda era firme. A pele, apesar de enrugada, não tinha tantos vincos quanto a de outros velhos bem mais novos do que ele. E os olhos, de um violeta que a idade não conseguira esmorecer, eram sábios e perscrutadores.

No geral, Shion não aparentava ter mais de setenta anos. Isto se dava porque ele era da raça dos lemurianos, os quais envelheciam muito devagar e viviam bem mais do que a maioria dos chamados "humanos normais". Shion era a prova viva disso.

O Grande Mestre sorriu para Kanon, assim que Atena nos deixou a sós.

- Sente-se, meu filho! - disse ele, indicando uma cadeira em frente a si.

Sem saber o que fazer, Kanon fez uma reverência e enfim sentou.

- Oh, não filho! - disse Shion, quase inconformado - Não precisa fazer reverência! Sei que nunca gostou muito de mim mesmo...

- Senhor... - balbuciou Kanon, envergonhado - Eu... isto está no passado. Hoje sou outro homem.

- Ah, sim. Não repare, Kanon... para uma pessoa com a minha idade, quinze anos não é tanto tempo assim... faz quinze anos que você começou toda aquela revolta, não?

Vexado, Kanon simplesmente acenou que "sim" com a cabeça.

- Ah, tudo bem, Kanon, já passou! - respondeu o ancião, com um gesto de descaso das mãos - Vamos ao que interessa, sim? O que o traz a mim?

- O-o que me traz...? Eu pensei que o senhor era quem estava requisitando conversa comigo!

-Ah, não! Atena... acho que fez isso para nos reunir, não?

Ele sorriu, as rugas em torno dos olhos parecendo sorrir junto.

- Talvez, senhor... bem... creio que terei de me explicar. Eu vim pedir licença a Atena para me casar.

- Casar...! Mas que surpresa! Com quantos anos conta? Trinta?

- Trinta e cinco.

- Ah, sim! Pois faz tanto tempo que eu tinha a sua idade...! Ah, filho! Eu já era Grande Mestre com trinta e cinco anos, mas era tudo tão diferente...! As mulheres naquele tempo ainda usavam espartilho!

Shion riu, mas logo voltou a seu tom sério de voz.

- Ah, Kanon, desculpe essas minhas reminiscências de velho secular! Diga, vai casar com seu irmão?

- Sim... o senhor... já sabia?

- Claro que sim! Os dois isolados do mundo, sem poder ver ninguém... bom, ao menos você. Mas Saga... ele se dedicava bem mais a você do que aos demais... não podia dar em outra coisa, Kanon... mas me diga, deseja que eu faça sua cerimônia?

- Ao que Atena disse, necessitamos do senhor nela, como sacerdote...

- Entendo...

- E... o senhor, sendo de uma época tão antiga e tão diferente... aceitaria participar de um casamento incestuoso e homossexual?

Shion riu mais uma vez.

- Meu pobre garoto! Ora veja! Vocês mais jovens acham que antigamente todos eram "santos" e "santas"? Pois como acha que a civilização chegou aos dias atuais? Antigamente também se fazia sexo, sabe...

- Eu sei... mas certamente não sexo homossexual ou incestuoso. Ou os dois.

- Rapaz... é claro que se fazia! A pederastia é hábito milenar! O incesto era incentivado no Egito antigo... filho, não faça essa cara! Não é por ser velho que sou inocente! Aliás, muito pelo contrário; por ser velho vi e fiz ainda bem mais coisas do que você! Ah, vocês adoram santificar os velhos... mas isto... estas rugas, esse cabelo branco... é só uma couraça, meu rapaz! Por dentro, sou aquele garoto de dezoito anos, de cabelos loiros e pele lisa, que você viu na última Guerra Santa contra Hades...

Sim, Kanon lembrava. Hades convidara os Cavaleiros mortos para seu séquito... e lhes oferecera juventude e vida eternas em troca de fidelidade. Shion era um deles. E embora somente fingisse estar ao lado do Deus dos Mortos, aparecera com seu corpo novamente jovem.

Kanon pensou naquilo. Olhou bem para o Mestre, e viu nele os mesmos traços do Shion jovem... apenas com as características do envelhecimento. Era verdade... a pessoa na velhice era a mesma de quando moça. Só mudava em aparência... em força física... e em saber que teria de morrer em breve.

- Senhor Shion...

- Sim, filho? Ah, eu tenho essa diferença da juventude pra cá... chamo todos de "filho"! Vi muitas gerações nascerem, crescerem, envelhecerem e morrerem na minha frente... então me sinto "pai" de todo mundo. Mas diga!

- É... é muito difícil ser velho?

O Patriarca riu novamente.

- A velhice só é difícil aos que vivem somente à vida material. Sabe, filho... as pessoas usualmente pensam só no que comer, no que beber, no que vestir, em viver aqui na Terra. Isso é importante? É, sim. Mas é importante como ler um livro na escola... saber que a escola vai acabar, e ser desapegado dela... mas ao mesmo tempo saber que deve aproveitar cada minuto dentro dela, pois lhe será importante depois...

Kanon olhava espantado para Shion, enquanto ele falava. O ancião continuou:

- Pobres homens! Vivem como se nunca fossem morrer, e morrem como se nunca houvessem vivido! Pois sim... é a mesma coisa com a escola, não? Acham tudo uma grande chatice, bolam aulas, detestam os livros e os professores... mas ao chegar na formatura, sentem como se houvessem deixado o tempo passar... e se sentem totalmente despreparados para a etapa seguinte, que é a formatura...pois ninguém nunca lhes falou muito sobre o que vem depois dela, não?

- O senhor... não se sente apreensivo por estar próximo de sua "formatura"?

Ao ouvir aquilo, Shion pousou sua mão direita no ombro de Kanon. O gêmeo de Saga se surpreendeu ao senti-la ainda forte e firme.

- Meu filho... - disse Shion, olhando nos olhos do mais moço - Quando se vive plenamente a vida, a morte é lucro. Assim como a formatura é um momento feliz para o estudante, mas sempre de uma forma alegre, e não angustiosa. Eu não tenho medo da morte, porque já morri uma vez. Sei que, caso morra numa vibração boa, irei a um lugar tranquilo... onde serei de novo o rapaz de cabelos louros, pronto a utilizar meus conhecimentos adquiridos nesta vida, numa nova etapa.

Kanon permanecia olhando ao ancião com espanto. Pensou que Shion já havia finalizado, mas ele ainda tinha algo a dizer...

- Kanon, na sua idade a gente ainda não pensa muito na morte. Os cabelos ainda não são brancos, as rugas ainda não apareceram... a visão ainda é clara... mas, meu filho, pense! Pense na morte. Seja pela velhice, seja por uma batalha. Não se angustie ao pensar nela; mas pense com uma serenidade que seria a mesma... a mesma de um estudante que tem plena ciência de que vai se formar. Faça sua "escola" valer a pena! Pense nisto enquanto ainda não é velho!

Kanon assentiu, ainda assombrado.

- Pois bem! - disse o Patriarca, retirando a mão do ombro de Kanon - Mas vamos falar de seu casamento, sim? Ele com certeza é uma parte bem importante de sua "escola"! Diga filho: em que dia pretende casar?

Aquilo pegou Kanon de surpresa.

- Confesso... confesso, senhor Shion... que não pensei numa data específica para isto.

- Hum... isso é mau! Tem de decidir, meu rapaz, para que eu e Atena nos programemos e não tenhamos nenhuma atividade no dia.

- Sim... creio que... em três meses! Isso, em três meses dá pra organizar tudo.

- Suponho que você precisa saber se Saga concorda ou não com essa delimitação de tempo...

- Sim, preciso confirmar com ele.

- Então! Faça isso. Vá até ele... converse... e depois de ter sua data certa, fale comigo, sim? Se for muito incômodo subir até aqui novamente, pode mandar uma mensagem por escrito. Sim?

- Sim senhor. Bem... a hora é avançada. Preciso voltar para treinar os aprendizes.

- Vá lá, filho.

O gêmeo de Saga já ia se retirar, mas Shion o fez esperar mais um pouco.

- Kanon! Escute. Tenho ouvido falar que você tem feito um bom trabalho como treinador. Muito bem, rapaz... sabe, vi você crescer. Sei que me odiava mais que a todos, pois eu o proibia de sair...eu o proibia de mostrar sua identidade na rua. Pois saiba... que apesar de você e seu irmão terem tramado contra mim... não há rancor. Entende...? E eu fico feliz de vê-los no serviço de Atena acima de qualquer mágoa... fico feliz de ter a oportunidade de ter feito as pazer com você, e de poder estar em seu casamento... fico muito feliz de isto ter acontecido antes de eu morrer!

Kanon sorriu.

- Talvez, senhor... talvez por isto Atena tenha nos feito ficar juntos hoje.

- É verdade! Também suspeito que seja isso. Agora vá. Seus aprendizes o esperam.

O gêmeo de Saga acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

Repentinamente, se viu pensando nas palavras de Shion. A escola da vida... a "formatura"... e enfim, somente aos trinta e cinco anos, pôde ver que ele era muito mais do que "aquele velho chato que não o deixava sair de casa". Havia sido realmente bom conversar com o "velho Shion" e desfazer toda aquela... bem, aquela coisa!

Foi pensando justamente no que ele dissera, de "aproveitar cada minuto da escola", que após o final dos treinos Kanon se dirigiu até um ourives, o qual se situava apenas alguns metros do Santuário...

Á noite, quando Saga chegou em casa, percebeu que o gêmeo ainda não havia voltado. Cerca de uma hora depois, Kanon apareceu.

- Olá, Saguinha!

- Olá, Kanon! Onde estava...?

- Ah, eu estava no ourives.

- Ourives? E o que fez lá?

Kanon sorriu de lado, deliciado, e mostrou ao gêmeo o que trazia nas mãos.

- O quê...! Kanon! Uma aliança... de prata?

- É. De noivado. Pra usar na mão direita.

- Kanon, não precisava...

O mais moço tomou os ombros de Saga e o fez olhar para si, ternamente.

Precisava sim, Saga. Precisava sim! Veja, é o nosso casamento! É um momento importante, não é "qualquer coisa"! É pra gente, daqui uns ou muitos anos, se vivermos tudo isso, olharmos pra trás e vermos como um momento pleno e bonito... entende? Cada minuto na "escola da vida" é importante... pois não se repetirá jamais!

Saga assentiu, impressionado com toda aquela "filosofada" do Kanon. Tomou o anel prateado e olhou dentro do mesmo.

- Hum... seu nome nele, Kanon?

- Sim... e o seu no meu!

- Pois sim... e aí, falou com Atena?

- Sim. E com Shion também.

- Shion... você, Kanon, conversando com Shion! Não dá pra acreditar!

Kanon riu.

- Pois é! Ele vai ajudar a fazer a nossa cerimônia.

- E ele... sendo de outra época como é... não achou ruim de sermos homens e incestuosos?

- Ah, Saga... ele é velho, mas quando era jovem já tinha muita sacanagem no mundo!

Ambos os gêmeos riram.

- E então, Kanon? Quando vai ser a cerimônia?

- Hum... eu disse a Shion que em uns três meses dava pra fazer!

- Três meses? Só isso, Kanon?

- "Só". Ué, pra mim é até demais! Por mim eu já casava amanhã...

- Sei... noivo apressado! Mas de qualquer forma, acho que não precisamos de muito... mandar fazer uma roupa... chamar um pessoal... peraí, que pessoal? A gente não se dá com muita gente...

- Ah, Saga... os aprendizes! Os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro. E é isso aí! Não precisa de muita gente não!

- Pois bem... está certo! Amanhã a gente vê isso melhor! Vamos comer algo, tomar banho e dormir, que amanhã tem mais treinos!

Sendo assim, o primeiro dia do noivado dos gêmeos terminava. O primeiro de muitos outros.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Mais um cap saindo!_

_No próximo capítulo, a reação do povo ao saber que eles estão noivos! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	3. Chapter 3

III

O dia seguinte já começou "inusitado". Primeiro foi aquele negócio da "aliancinha de prata". Saga nunca havia usado anéis ou alianças antes, e por isso estranhava aquele toque "frio" em sua mão. Assim, inconscientemente, ele mexia com freqüência naquele anel, rodando, colocando, tirando, apertando na palma da mão...

Com todo aquele movimento, não foi difícil aos aprendizes repararem no que ocorria ali. Um deles enfim lhe disse:

- Senhor Saga, o que é isso em sua mão?

- Ah, isso? É uma aliança de... noivado.

- Noivado? O senhor vai casar?

Ao se ouvir aquele clamor de que Saga ia se casar, todo mundo logo se ajuntou em volta do mestre. Saga se sentiu um tanto quanto "vexado", porém não a ponto de parar de conversar.

- Sim, eu vou.

- É? Quando?

- Em mais ou menos três meses... mas ainda não temos a data definida.

Alguns dos rapazes presentes sabiam que o par de Saga era Kanon. Porém, outros ainda não. Por isso, logo surgiu a pergunta entre os que ainda não sabiam...

- Com quem vai se casar, senhor Saga?

- Ahn... com meu irmão.

Algumas exclamações de espanto, mesmo que baixas, foram ouvidas. E Saga não tardou em se explicar:

- Sei que para alguns de vocês isto soa estranho... afinal, irmãos não costumam ser um "casal"... só que nós somos. Pela exceção, mas somos.

Após a breve explanação de Saga, choveram perguntas de vários rapazes:

- O senhor vai nos convidar pro casamento?

- Eu nunca fui antes a um casamento de dois homens!

- Será que um deles vai se vestir de noiva?

- Shhhh, quieto! Como ousa falar assim na frente do mestre Saga?

O gêmeo mais velho riu. Era engraçado ver que as pessoas ainda cismavam em transformar um dos homens, num casal homossexual, em mulher! Ora, eles eram dois homens... e não era necessário um deles ser mulher para gostar de outro homem!

- Tudo bem, rapazes! Tudo bem, eu chamo vocês todos pra cerimônia. Ainda não tenho um dia marcado, mas em breve eu e Kanon marcaremos o dia. E não se preocupem, nenhum de nós se vestirá de mulher!

Alguns dos meninos riram. Outros queriam continuar a fazer mais e mais perguntas sobre aquela inusitada ocasião. Mas Saga interrompeu o que eles falavam, ainda que de forma educada.

- Garotos! Por favor. Infelizmente não podemos conversar muito sobre isto. Temos coisas a fazer, sim? No dia do casamento vocês verão! Agora vamos, precisamos continuar os exercícios!

Aborrecidos, os aprendizes voltaram ao treinamento. Queriam se informar mais sobre aquela coisa! Mas Saga se eximia de dar maiores detalhes não somente por causa dos deveres, mas porque era reservado e no fundo, não queria falar muito. Ora, se só o fato de ter de casar em público já o constrangia...

Já Kanon adorava aquilo tudo! Amava dar detalhe, falar, planejar como seriam as roupas, pedir opinião... apesar de Kanon ser assumidamente misântropo, era exibicionista. E, ao falar de seu casamento, era como se exibisse a todos o seu sucesso com Saga.

De fato, nos primeiros dias foi aquela farra! Todo mundo curioso, enchendo o Kanon de perguntas (o Saga também, mas este respondia bem menos), toda aquela atenção que o caçula na juventude não recebera, ele agora tinha "a mãos cheias". Mas só atenção não bastava: eles tinham que também agir.

Logo na primeira semana, os gêmeos escolheram a data. Como estavam em dezembro, eles casariam em março. Dia quinze. Casariam na antiga Sala do Mestre. Após isto, mesmo com a relutância de Saga, seria feita uma festa num dos salões contíguos à da cerimônia.

- Bem, Kanon... agora os convites. Pra quem enviamos?

- Pros aprendizes e pros Cavaleiros de Ouro. Podemos chamar o Ikarus e o Asclépius também. O que acha?

-...não está esquecendo de ninguém?

- Quem?

- Lidiya.

- Tá maluco, Saga? Ela é conservadora, portanto nunca vai consentir com isto!

- Kanon... ela a essa altura já sabe das coisas. Pelos outros... de que adianta fingir que ela não sabe e, ainda, deixar de convidá-la para um casamento que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela vai saber que existiu? Seria um profundo descaso com ela, Kanon!

- Então, Saga... convida você. Não tenho coragem de falar pra Lidiya que vou casar com você!

- Tudo bem. Eu convido.

Kanon suspirou, apreensivo. Convidar a Lidiya, justo ela, que era mais velha e conservadora! Mas aí ele lembrou das palavras de Shion, o qual era muito mais velho do que a criada... e ele dissera que nos tempos mais antigos já havia sexo!

Mas é claro! Talvez ela não reagisse de maneira tão adversa afinal.

Alguns dias depois, decidiram mandar imprimir e repassar os convites a todos. O mais complicado foi realmente aquele... o de Lidiya, a criada, o qual era quase como uma mãe para eles, dado que era quase vinte anos mais velha.

Saga sabia que esta incumbência lhe seria dada por Kanon. Afinal, o mais jovem, como dissera antes, não tinha coragem... portanto, ele foi até a criada e, enfim, lhe interpelou.

- Lidiya...

- Hum? Sim, senhor Saga?

- Bem... eu não sei se já sabe. Mas eu e Kanon... vamos nos casar. A si sei que pode parecer estranho, como é para muitos outros... mas seria uma desfeita não lhe convidar.

Sendo assim, entregou o convite para a senhora, sentindo-se quase vexado. Ela o tomou, o abriu e leu... e pensou enfim, que o silêncio havia terminado.

- Pois sim, senhor Saga... eu ficava pensando em quando iam me contar. Eu já sabia, mas não quis me intrometer. É um assunto delicado...

- É, sim. Desculpe por não ter dito nada antes.

- Sem problemas, senhor Saga... bem, eu vou sim. Eu não tenho de aceitá-los ou não. Não sou tutora de ninguém, e vocês já nem têm mais idade pra isso... pois bem, eu vou sim.

Saga sorriu, pensando que a parte mais "dramática" da coisa toda não havia sido assim tão má.

- Nós a esperamos lá, Lidiya.

Quando Saga foi falar com Kanon, ele estava bastante apreensivo em relação àquilo:

- E aí, Saga, que foi que ela fez?

- Ela disse que já sabia, e só estava esperando que contássemos a ela.

- Pois sim! É assim mesmo, todos sabem depois fingem que não sabem. E quando falamos... confirmam!

- Convenções sociais, Kanon... sempre elas!

- Ah, tudo bem! Agora faltam... as roupas e a decoração do salão. É, e a comida da festa! Vê quanta coisa, Saga?

- Por isso eu te falei... três meses é pouco pra organizar tudo!

- Vou conseguir! Vou ter que conseguir! Aliás, vamos né...

- Sim, vamos! E creio que antes ainda da decoração e da festa, deveríamos ver a roupa. Se deixamos pra cima da hora, já era...

- Verdade. Deve haver algum costureiro ou costureira na vila de Rodório, ou em alguma adjacência!

No dia seguinte, os gêmeos conseguiram dispensa dos treinos para combinar a roupa do casamento com uma costureira que um aprendiz lhes indicara. Ela não morava exatamente na Vila de Rodório; era um pouco depois. Mas enfim, ela faria o trabalho manualmente, e esperava já tê-lo pronto para uma semana antes do dia da cerimônia.

Eles lhe apresentaram um molde da roupa, uma espécie de esboço feito por Saga para que ela soubesse como ficaria...

- Hum! - disse a costureira, observando bem os traços do desenho que Saga lhe passara - Vocês desejam duas túnicas iguais, acompanhadas de calças brancas... as túnicas teriam mangas longas... e haveria desenhos dourados nas mangas, na gola e na barra da túnica... com a diferença de que uma delas será azul, e outra azul clara! Pois bem! É perfeitamente possível, meus rapazes!

- Quando mais ou menos elas ficam prontas? - perguntou o mais velho dos gêmeos.

- Em um mês! Se não quiserem vir buscar pessoalmente, pois sei que são bastante ocupados, posso mandar um criado meu ir levar.

- Pode ser! Tudo bem, então fica combinado assim! Vou lhe dar um sinal adiantado, para que possa já iniciar seu trabalho.

Assim ficou. Como Saga já havia cuidado de toda a parte de convites e trajes, Kanon se incumbiu de cuidar da cerimônia e da festa. Precisou fazer algumas visitas à Sala do Mestre e medir algumas coisas. De qualquer modo, não precisaria de muita "decoração". Apenas talvez alguma coisa em branco e dourado, para combinar com os enfeites da camisa e com a calça de ambos.

Já em relação à festa... a única complicação era: quem faria a comida? Sim, porque toda festa que se preze tem comida e bebida. Até que teve a idéia de chamar alguns criados de outros Cavaleiros ou apendizes, e ir lhes pagando pelos serviços aos poucos, em "prestações".

E assim foi. Após tudo acertado e combinado, os gêmeos viram que ainda faltava um mês e meio para a data estipulada ao casamento.

- Tá vendo, Saga? Nem foi preciso tanto tempo!

- Sei... queria ver se eu não desse corda toda hora... você ia demorar o dobro do tempo para fazer sua parte!

- Ah, que nada, Saguinha! Pra casar eu tô entusiasmado. Sério mesmo!

- Pois não se preocupe... só falta um mês e meio pra gente subir ao altar!

- Pra mim será como um século e meio!

- Paciência, Kanon... paciência! Logo chega...

Os gêmeos se beijaram nos lábios, confiantes... sabendo que estava próximo o dia de eles enfim trocarem as alianças prateadas pelas douradas... e poderem enfim se considerar "casados".

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_No próximo capítulo, a cerimõnia! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! Obrigada aos que acompanham! _


	4. Chapter 4

IV

O mês não passou tão rápido quanto Kanon esperava. Fosse pela "ansiedade" de "o dia" chegar, fosse pelos vários afazeres que tinha, o gêmeo de Saga mal podia se aguentar ao ver o tempo passar tão lentamente.

Mas os últimos dias antes do casório, esses voaram como pássaros em direção às suas casas. Pois todas as coisas pareceram acontecer neste período final!

As roupas cerimoniais deles atrasaram. Os panos brancos e dourados que decorariam a sala da cerimônia só ficaram prontos uma semana antes da data de casar. E o ourives... o ourives só entregou as alianças dois dias antes!

Foi uma loucura! Kanon nem chegou a acreditar!

- Mas que bando de idiotas! - explodiu ele, apenas um dia antes do casamento - Eu encomendo tudo com antecedência (digo, nós encomendamos, né, Saga) e melam com tudo!

- Deixa, Kanon... não se estresse com isso agora! Afinal, deu tudo certo... e se deu tudo certo, não há com que se preocupar! E além disso, amanhã cedo precisaremos ensaiar a cerimônia, pra ver se vai sair tudo aos conformes!

- Tudo bem, Saga... vamos dormir. Ufa! Nem acredito! É amanhã!

- Sim, é amanhã.

Embalados por aquela emoção de em breve poderem se chamar de "marido", ambos dormiram em paz...

...para no dia seguinte acordar em agitação. Tomaram café correndo, se vestiram correndo, quase não acharam as alianças... e foram correndo para a Sala do Mestre.

Supreenderam-se ao ver os criados e servos colocando os panos brancos e dourados nas paredes. Ficava uma coisa linda, de fato!

Assim que eles terminaram de colocar os panos, os gêmeos ensaiaram pela última vez. E enfim, se sentiram apreensivos... pois o dia havia chegado.

Após o ensaio, deixaram as alianças com um criado, a fim de que elas fossem preparadas para lhes serem entregues na cerimônia, foram para casa tomar banho, comer alguma coisa... e enfim vestir as roupas cerimoniais.

- Saga... sabe aquela tradição?

- Qual?

- A de o noivo não poder ver a noiva antes da cerimônia...

- E como fazer isso em nosso caso, se não tem noiva?

- Pois é! E agora?

- E agora que a gente vai ter que ver!

Ambos riram, e não conseguiram saber se foi de nervoso ou de alegria.

- Não tem jeito mesmo, Saga! Ande, vamos, a carruagem nos espera na porta de casa!

O mais moço tomou a mão do mais velho e ambos entraram no carro. A casa estava fechada, a criada obtivera licença para se arrumar para o casamento... e de repente pareceu que nada mais seria o mesmo a partir de então. Para melhor, é claro.

Assim que sentaram juntos e o carro começou a andar, Kanon pegou na mão de Saga. Com força. Saga compreendeu, e a apertou de volta em resposta.

Assim que lá chegaram, se surpreenderam grandemente com a quantidade de gente que se encontrava do lado de fora da Sala do Grande Mestre. Kanon sorriu, todo animado, mas Saga... pensou na comida que provavelmente faltaria!

- Kanon, o que é isso?

- É a platéia! Vamos pro show, Saguinha!

Tomando o gêmeo pela mão, Kanon saltou da carruagem e entrou desfilando pela alameda de escadarias final que levaria até a Sala do Grande Mestre. Acenava pra todo mundo, soltava beijos com as mãos... e Saga se sentia confuso, perdido!

- Kanon...! Isso... isso é muito mais gente do que convidamos!

- Sim, e daí?

- Ora! Veio praticamente o Santuário inteiro! Como ficaram sabendo, se não foram convidados?

- Bem... sabe como é a "boca pequena", né, Saguinha! Não é todo dia que dois homens se casam no Santuário! Ainda mais irmãos - e gêmeos! O pessoal fica curioso, né!

- Mas Kanon... ainda acho que vieram mais pela comida!

- Que seja!

- "Que seja"? Vai faltar comida pra todo mundo!

- É? Problema deles! Quem mandou quererem filar bóia?

Saga pensou em replicar algo, mas teve de se calar, pois haviam chegado ao topo da escada e, por conseguinte, na entrada da Sala do Mestre. A multidão, que estava aplaudindo e gritando enquanto eles passavam pela última escadaria, de repente se calou num silêncio completo. Os gêmeos se entreolharam, como para confirmar o que deveriam fazer, e em seguida adentraram o salão.

Numa cerimônia heterossexual comum, a noiva entraria com seu pai, ou um parente masculino mais velho, e iria até o noivo. Porém, ambos sendo órfãos desde a infância, entraram juntos. Todos se surpreenderam com as roupas bem talhadas, os cabelos longos e dourados, a túnica azul-clara de Saga e a azul-escura de Kanon. Eles usavam sandálias douradas, amarradas até os joelhos. Muitas mulheres comentavam que aquilo era um "desperdício"...não acreditavam que a cerimônia fosse algo real! Pensavam ser uma brincadeira, a qual seria desfeita e esclarecida a qualquer momento.

Mas não. Eles andaram, firmes e altivos, até o altar. Lá, como haviam ensaiado, ajoelharam perante o local erigido, esperando a chegada da deusa.

Ela logo surgiu, ricamente paramentada. Era vinte anos mais nova que os gêmeos; logo, uma adolescente de apenas quinze. No entanto, naquele corpo se abrigava uma alma muito  
mais antiga, divina, de centenas de milhares de anos... e isto dava ao semblante muito jovem da menina um ar cerimonioso e imperativo.

Atena tomou seu lugar, sentou-se e enfim começou a falar. O povaréu, se antes estava completamente quieto, com a presença e a voz da Deusa, se tornou como estátuas de granito.

- Caros companheiros, guerreiros e aprendizes, aldeões e soldados! Aqui nos reunimos hoje para celebrar a união conjugal dos Cavaleiros Gêmeos Saga e Kanon. A alguns de vocês isto pode parecer estranho, incomum...mas lembrem, Zeus e Hera também são irmãos... Hades e Persséfone são tio e sobrinha... há muitos casos de casamentos consanguíneos famosos. Isto é, sem contar os anônimos!

Alguns risinhos baixos foram ouvidos, vindos das pessoas amontoadas de um e outro lado da passarela central. Já outros abriam a boca em espanto, pensando que aquilo enfim não era fingimento nem brincadeira. Mas decidiram ficar até o fim, para ver o desfecho que aquilo teria.

A Deusa continuou:

- Pois sim. Apesar de se relacionarem de forma clandestina e escondida por anos, eles hoje decidiram se assumir perante toda a sociedade em que vivem. Uma salva de palmas aos Gêmeos por sua coragem!

O salão, bem como a parte de fora, onde muitos se acotovelavam por não haver lugar na lotada Sala do Mestre, explodiu em ovação. Kanon sorriu, enlevado.

Atena fez um gesto para que parassem e silenciassem, e todos obedeceram, voltando ao silêncio sepulcral de antes. Sendo assim, ela continuou:

- Hoje, darei minha bênção pública sobre os irmãos, porém deixo claro que muito antes de hoje, já eram um casal cujo amor sequer o destino pôde romper. Levantem-se, por favor!

Ao ouvir a ordem da deusa, ambos se levantaram. Ela fez um sinal para que Ikarus, o discípulo favorito de Kanon, viesse com as alianças douradas e as entregasse ao casal. Cada um tomou uma, conferindo se o nome era mesmo o do outro, e depositou sua própria aliança de prata no recipiente trazido por Ikarus. As alianças prateadas seriam oferecidas para Atena, sendo posteriormente derretidas e usadas na prataria do templo principal.

Atena retomou o discurso novamente:

- Saga, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos, você aceita a Kanon como seu legítimo esposo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por toda a vida, até que a morte os separe?

- Não.

Um terrível "oooooooohhhhhhh" de apreensão perpassou o enorme público. Os mais "conservadores" pensaram que enfim seria revelada a "brincadeira" e o propósito da mesma.

Kanon parecia querer desmaiar. Sua expressão era de completo choque. Enfim conseguiu falar.

- Sa-Saga... tá maluco? Vem aqui pra casar e na hora do "vamo vê" dá pra trás?

- Não é isso. Eu apenas tenho uma retificação a fazer... desculpe, Atena, mas preciso corrigir o que disse por último.

- S-sim Saga... - balbuciou a jovem deusa, sem saber direito como lidar com aquela reação inesperada dele.

- A senhora disse... que seja até quando a morte nos separe. Mas a senhora não sabe...? Que se o Destino não pôde nos separar, nem a Morte poderá?

A apreensão da platéia se desfez num "aaaahhhh" de encanto e alguns aplausos foram ouvidos. Kanon sorriu, entre encantado e aliviado.

- Sim, Saga, eu entendo! - suspirou Atena, mais aliviada também - Pois bem... Saga, aceita Kanon como seu legítimo esposo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por toda a vida... até qie... por tempo indefinido?

- Agora posso dizer: SIM!

Mais uma onda de ovação, desta vez mais intensa. Em seguida, foi a vez de Kanon.

- Kanon, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos, você aceita a Saga como seu legítimo esposo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por toda a vida, por tempo indefinido?

- Claro que sim! - adiantou-se o mais novo, quase "atropelando" a fala da deusa - Ufa! Eu aqui no maior susto, pensando que o Saga não casava mais! Que loucura! Ah, por favor, senhora, termine logo a cerimônia antes que ele desista ou eu sofra uma síncope!

Risos ecoaram pelo salão. A Deusa também sorriu:

- Pois bem! Com o consentimento de ambos os gêmeos, já posso lhes dizer: troquem as alianças!

Saga e Kanon viraram um para o outro e sorriram. Logo em seguida, tomaram as alianças para trocarem-nas afinal.

- Aqui, seu besta, aqui! - disse Kanon, apreensivo, colocando a aliança no dedo anelar da mão esquerda do gêmeo - Hoje você não escapa de ser meu marido!

Saga riu.

- Ora! Te dei um susto, hein?

- Se deu. Se deu! Vai apanhar quando chegar em casa!

Após terem as alianças trocadas, voltaram-se para Atena novamente.

- Enfim, podem se considerar casados! Eu, pelo poder divino que a mim foi conferido... os declaro marido e marido!

Uma tremenda onda de aplausos, vindos de dentro e de fora do salão, varou o recinto e chegou até a arrancar algumas lágrimas de Kanon. Tomado por aquela tremenda emoção, o gêmeo mais moço não se segurou e beijou o noivo na boca, para constrangimento do mesmo. Ele detestava beijar em público, dado que passaram vinte anos "escondendo" seu amor... portanto ele ainda não estava acostumado!

Se antes o salão estava em plena ovação, com aquele beijo então todo mundo explodiu em gritos e palmas. Neste momento, os conservadores confirmaram que não era brincadeira... era um casamento de verdade!

Após o beijo, bastante longo por sinal, Kanon chamou a atenção para si e bradou:

- É isso, cambada! Agpra vamos pra festa, que deve todo mundo tar com fome! É isso aí, não se façam de rogados, vamos lá...

- Espere, Kanon!

Todos paralisaram ante a voz da deusa, a qual soara cristalina no salão.

- S-sehora... - disse Kanon, um tanto quanto apreensivo - o que... deseja?

- Esqueceu de Shion? Também teremos a bênção dele, o Grande Patriarca!

- Ah, é... o... o Shion...

O silêncio se instalou no recinto novamente, enquanto o ancião, tendo ouvido muito bem o apelo da deusa, adentrou o salão vindo de uma sala contígua.

Todos observaram a figura do velho com espanto. Muitos ali sabiam que, se fosse possível a seus tataravós estarem vivos, eles não teriam tanta idade quanto o Patriarca. Shion era quase visto como uma figura mágica, sobrenatural. Viver dois séculos e meio, e sem usar bengala! Bendita a exótica raça dos lemurianos!

Shion fez reverência a Atena e em seguida tomou assento, ao passo que se retirou para lhe dar lugar. Enfim sorriu, as rugas em torno dos olhos sorrindo junto, os dentes surpreendentemente ainda todos em sua boca.

- Boa noite, senhoras e senhores... e gêmeos. Em primeiro lugar, parabenizo o feliz casal. Eu já sabia que iam se casar desde que eram adolescentes... mas muitas vezes o silêncio é mais eloquente, pois sim? Ah, em segundo lugar... o que este antigo ancião tem a lhes dizer... não tem relação alguma com o casamento!

Outro "oooohhhh" de espanto perpassou a multidão presente.

- N-não? - exclamou Kanon, sem perceber que o fazia muito alto. Suficientemente alto para que Shion escutasse; ele, que apesar de velho não era cego nem surdo.

- Não, Kanon... Atena é deusa encarnada e tem plenos poderes para realizar um casamento sozinha... sem intervenção de sacerdote algum! Pois bem, meus jovens... sim, até os velhos octogenários que aqui porventura se encontram são jovens perto de mim... meus jovens... vim aqui apenas para lhes dar um presente!

A sala entrou em silêncio sepulcral novamente. Saga e Kanon observavam o Grande Mestre com espanto.

- Pois sim, um presente... todos os que aqui estão... ao menos os maiores de vinte ou vinte e cinco anos... devem lembrar que, há quinze anos atrás, eu, que na época já era bastante velho e me preparava para a Grande Passagem através da qual todos um dia temos de passar... precisava eleger um sucessor a mim, já que estava no tempo de Atena encarnar novamente. Na época, somente dois dos guerreiros ou aspirantes a tais tinham idade para assumir meu secular ofício...

A sala inteira parecia prender a respiração. Era claro, era óbvio que todos os presentes sabiam do que ocorrera. Até mesmo os que ainda não tinham "vinte ou vinte e cinco anos", como Ikarus e Asclépius, os quais sequer eram nascidos quando tudo ocorreu... porque alguém lhes contara.

- Senhor! - interrompeu Kanon - Com todo o respeito a seus cabelos brancos, a sua insígnia de Grande Mestre, à sua vasta experiência que conheceu Atena em duas encarnações diferentes... com toda a deferência, senhor, mas se desejava nos humilhar em público, que não fosse no dia de nosso casamento!

A sala continuava em silêncio. Mas Shion somente sorriu...

- Calma, Kanon. Eu não quero ofendê-los.

- Como não? Ora deixe que eu diga o resto: é claro que o senhor vai dizer que os dois aspirantes eram Aioros e Saga, meu irmão! E que, pelo senhor ter escolhido Aioros, eu, na época um rapaz impetuoso e sem escrúpulos, propus que Saga matasse o senhor e a reencarnação de Atena, a qual na época era apenas um bebê! Tá, senhor, já sabemos! Todos já sabemos! Já sabemos também que Saga... que Saga me prendeu no Cabo Sounion, e logo em seguida o matou, e se fez passar pelo senhor por treze longos e terríveis anos! Sim, ele foi possuído por um espírito maligno, e foi fustigado por mais de uma década! Todo mundo já sabe disso! O que tenho a lhe perguntar é: por que, por que deseja escancarar tudo isto bem no dia de nosso casamento? Eu posso até merecer isto, que a culpa foi toda minha... mas Saga! Ele foi o que mais sofreu! Francamente, senhor, eu não esperava que sua vingança pudesse ser tão baixa! O senhor, um homem tão venerando, o mais antigo dos  
Santos da Confraria de Atena, o guerreiroque batalhou em duas Guerras Santas contra Hades...! Não esperava tal atitude indigna do senhor!

O salão era só apreensão. Apesar dos elogios, Kanon no íntimo ofendia Shion, como fazia na adolescência, de "velho odioso das pintas, velho idiota, completamente imbecil e odioso!"

Shion sabia o que Kanon pensava, só de olhar seu semblante raivoso. E sorriu. Simplesmente sorriu.

- Muito bem, meu rapaz! Você disse isso tudo com mais detalhes do que minha memória seria capaz de me dizer. Afinal, foi a sua história, não é mesmo...? Mas... tem a parte final, a qual você não poderia dizer nem prever... hoje, eu, Shion de Áries. o Patriarca do Santuário de Atena... escreverei a parte final desta história.

Calmamente, como se estivesse levantando de manhã para tomar um café, Shion levantou de seu assento e se postou imponentemente na frente de Saga e Kanon. A sala inteira, incluindo os gêmeos, parecia ter paralisado completamente.

- Naquela ocasião, quinze anos atrás, eu intentei escolher o meu sucessor da maneira mais apropriada possível. Pois bem! Ocorreu um grande desvio, sim... muitas batalhas aconteceram. Muita coisa inesperada veio a ser. Mas agora... agora, após quinze anos, eu posso escolher meu sucessor. Aioros, que Deus o tenha... está morto. Em breve eu o encontrarei...

Muitos sussurraram coisas como "Ora, está tão inteiro ainda!", ou "Que bobagem, na raça dele ainda se pode viver mais cinquenta anos além disso!"

Shion escutou, e sorriu aos convivas. Seu sorriso constante era, além de sua raça, a razão para viver tanto e com saúde.

- Não, meus amigos! Eu não vou viver para sempre... posso ter uma longevidade além do normal, mas... eu vou morrer, sim. Ao menos biologicamente eu vou...! Pois sim. Naquele tempo, todos queriam Saga como meu sucessor. Mas eu desconfiava desse seu lado maligno... e também desconfiava de Kanon. Hoje... ambos estão livres de ambição ou más intenções. E como Aioros está no Outro Mundo... Saga, este é meu presente de casamento a você. Você é o Grande Mestre a partir de hoje.

Um espasmo de assombro tomou toda a sala. Saga, comovido, caiu de joelhos, as lágrimas brotando de seus olhos sem que ele pudesse controlar.

- Senhor... Shion, eu... eu não mereço!

- Sabe que merece, filho! Depois de tudo que passou... merece, sim.

Kanon estava de boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer. Pouco antes estava xingando Shion em pensamento, e agora... e agora não sabia nem o que pensar!

- E quanto a você, Kanon... você, filho, será o assistente de seu irmão. Como sempre desejou, desde os vinte anos de idade! Mas agora... agora, com um pouquinho mais de experiência... e um pouquinho mais de "ter batido a cabeça" na vida... creio que está mais adequado! E o melhor... não precisará matar nem a mim, nem a Atena, nem a ninguém para conseguir o que quer.

A sala explodiu em ovação novamente, enquanto Kanon tentava se recuperar do choque, e Saga estava ainda de joelhos no chão.

O mais moço, após os aplausos, conseguiu enfim dizer alguma coisa:

- S-senhor Shion! O senhor... o senhor disse que Saga será o mestre a partir de hoje?

- Sim. Por que, meu filho? Isto lhe incomoda?

- N-não! Mas... o senhor ainda está vivo! Ou já morreu, e o que vemos é um fantasma?

Shion riu, quase gargalhando desta vez!

- Não, Kanon! Ainda não morri. Estou vivo... mas quero viver os últimos anos de minha vida em tranquilidade. Entrei nesse negócio quando tinha dezenove anos, rapaz... faz muito, muito, mas muito tempo. Creio que já paguei meu tributo a Atena e ao Santuário, com mais de dois séculos de serviço... agora quero descansar! Vou me mudar para Jamiel, onde vive meu pupilo Mu. Lá, poderei terminar a velhice em paz. E não me olhem assim! Eu ainda consigo escalar montanhas para chegar a Jamiel! Ademais, os espíritos ancestrais me respeitarão... não são tolos de bulir com o mestre de Mu de Áries!

Todos riram ao ver como Shion era forte e digno, mesmo em idade avançada.

- Agora, Saga... levante-se por favor.

O gêmeo de Kanon o fez. Shion passou a ele a faixa e o manto de Grande Mestre... e ele literalmente desabou a chorar no ombro do ancião. Ele o abraçou, como a um amigo.

- Acalme-se, Saga... tudo vai bem quando acaba bem! Acalme-se.

Saga levantou do ombro do antigo Patriarca, e sorriu.

- Agora, moços e moças! - bradou Shion, batendo palmas com firmeza - Podem ir pra festa! Comam, bebam, se divirtam! A noite é de vocês!

Kanon sorriu, enquanto Shion se recolhia a seus aposentos, já que por temperamento não era dado a festas...

O ancião sorriu e piscou para Kanon, que viu no velho Shion, novamente, um grande homem.

"Tudo bem quando termina bem!", pensou ele, antes de sair para a festa.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Por essa ninguém esperava! Na verdade nem eu, dado que inventei isso enquanto escrevia o capítulo, rs! _

_Escrevi esse capítulo no meio de um engarrafamento, vejam só! Ainda bem que levo o caderno junto comigo, rsssssss! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	5. Chapter 5

V

A festa seria a parte mais conturbada da cerimônia. O casamento foi realizado na Sala do Mestre, e ainda dava para aquele povo todo se comprimir do lado de fora, o que de fato aconteceu.

Mas e a festa? Um salão tão pequeno, ao menos praquele monte de gente, e o povo todo querendo entrar! Foi necessária uma medida mais drástica: ficar alguém à porta do local "filtrando" quem entrava e quem não entrava, usando os convites como parâmetro.

O escolhido para ficar na porta foi Ikarus. Ele, que era Cavaleiro de Prata, tinha poder suficiente para conter qualquer "penetra", exceto pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Mas os Cavaleiros de Ouro eram todos convidados... logo, não haveriam problemas.

Aos poucos, todo o "povão", tais como soldados rasos, curiosos, aprendizes de outros Cavaleiros sem convite e os "conservadores" da vila do Rodório, foi sendo dispersado por Ikarus. Kanon parabenizou o discípulo e sorriu para Saga.

- Tá vendo, maninho? Nem precisa se preocupar com a comida! A cambada "extra" já foi toda varrida daqui!

Mas o gêmeo mais velho não conseguia responder. Ainda estava meio "aéreo", graças ao efeito que a sucessão concedida por Shion lhe fizera.

Não sabia se seria capaz de usar os paramentos sacerdotais outra vez. Não quando eles lhe lembravam aquela vida clandestina e dúbia, escondendo o rosto atrás de uma máscara e um manto por treze anos. Mas... se Shion lhe designava o cargo... não podia recusar. Era seu dever antes de tudo.

Na verdade, ele preferiria continuar trabalhando como treinador de aprendizes, vivendo numa casa simples porém aconchegante, ao lado de Kanon. Muito mais do que os paramentos, a prataria, os quartos luxuosos... mas se Atena e o Grande Mestre assim ordenavam, assim ele faria.

O importante era se concentrasr naquela festa. Sim... aquilo de pensar no novo cargo podia ser deixado pra depois. Saga também não tinha o temperamento voltado a festas. Só não fora embora como Shion fizera porque... bem, porque era sua festa de casamento! Não podia faltar a ela!

De repente, se viu parabenizado por um monte de gente, um atrás do outro. Primeiro, claro, os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Vieram todos em ordem. Mu foi o primeiro. Eram impressionante a semelhança física dele com Shion, excetuando, é claro, o fato de que Mu ainda estava na casa dos vinte anos.

Depois Aldebaran, o qual foi muito simpático e lhes deu uma garrafa de caipirinha, pois sabia que Kanon gostava. Saga ficou um tanto quando ressabiado, pois não gostava que o gêmeo bebesse demais...

...mas Kanon agradeceu sorrindo!

- Obrigado, Aldebaran! Adorei a caipirinha daquele dia¹! A de hoje então...

O próximo foi o misterioso Cavaleiro de Câncer, conhecido como "Máscara da Morte". Alguns sabiam que o nome real dele era Cesare, mas não gostava de ser chamado por ele. Estava junto do Cavaleiro de Peixes, o qual também não gostava de ser chamado pelo nome. Seu apelido era "Afrodite", mas seu nome era hebreu, embora ele fosse sueco. Chama-se "Abadon, o Anjo da Destruição".

O italiano trazia o sueco pela cintura sem pudor algum. Também eram um casal homossexual, e se Saga e Kanon não se davam muito com os outros, Cesare e Abadon eram totalmente anti-sociais. Cesare tinha seu codinome por colecionar cabeças. Abadon também era conhecido como pessoa cruel, apesar da linda aparência externa.

Ambos olharam Saga e Kanon com um misto de desdém e admiração. Cesare tomou a mão dos gêmeos e as apertou, num aperto quase irônico.

- Parabéns! Vocês tiveram a coragem de se assumir em público num casamento! Isto me dá vontade de fazer uma coisa...

Sem mais rodeios, o italiano tomou o sueco nos braços e o beijou profundamente, quase com agressividade. Abadon, apesar da aparência delicada, não deixou por menos: agarrou os braços do amante e os arranhou com as unhas grandes.

- P-pois bem, _ragazzo_... - balbuciou Kanon a ele - Fes muito bem... quem sabe vocês não são os próximos a casar!

- Creio que não, Kanon... - replicou o italiano - Não sou homem pra casar. E Afrodite sabe muito bem como eu sou. Não...?

O sueco olhou para Kanon e Saga. Seus olhos eram terríveis... contrastando paradoxalmente com seu rosto de traços finos, quase femininos. Afrodite sorriu, um sorriso sardônico, pior do que o que Kanon costumava e conseguia dar.

- Aqui está, Cavaleiro de Gêmeos... - replicou ele, com voz melíflua e suave, porém com um tom admiravelmente ácido em seu timbre. A seguir, lhe entregou um ramalhete de rosas.

Kanon recebeu-o e deu algumas rosas a Saga. Após isto, Afrodite ainda lhe disse mais algumas coisas...

- Coloquem-nas no quarto na lua-de-mel... ajuda a aproximar o casal.

- Mas... não são venenosas, são? - disse Kanon, um tanto quanto apreensivo.

- Não... - e sorriu para o gêmeo de Saga - Eu não seria louco de ameaçar a vida de _dois_ Cavaleiros de Ouro... não quero participar de uma Guerra dos Mil Dias...

Sendo assim, Cesare tomando Abadon novamente pela cintura, ambos saíram e deram a vez a Aioria.

O Cavaleiro de Leão somente cumprimentou ligeiramente os gêmeos, e disse a Kanon, quase sussurrando:

- Eu sabia... lembra daquela festa? Eu sabia que vocês eram um casal!

- Então tá, Aioria! Agora a gente assumiu pra geral. Feliz?

Aioria sorriu, porém Saga o interpelou.

- Eu sei... sei que seu irmão morreu muito jovem, e por minha causa. Por isso... por isso eu digo que não mereço o cargo que Shion me deu. Me desculpe, Aioria...

O Santo da Quinta Casa sorriu lugubremente, e em seguida saiu.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro seguintes foram mais tranquilos. Shaka deu-lhes um incenso aromático para o amor. Dohko não estava presente; era quase tão velho quanto Shion, porém não saía dos Cinco Picos de Rozan. Milo e Camus estavam juntos... assim como Cesare e Abadon. Eles não deram presente, porém prabenizaram aos gêmeos de qualquer forma.

Aioros estava morto... e Shura também, visto que não fora seu destino retornar à Terra. Estava ele no Mundo Espiritual... pois a Terra já não era, ao menos por enquanto, um campo para que viesse trabalhar.

Kanon olhou de soslaio para Saga, mal sabendo o que ocorria.

- Saga, é impressão minha, ou eu vi mais dois casais aqui além de nós? Casais de _homens_!

- Sim. Um deles ficou bem claro que era o sueco e aquele italiano. O outro...?

- O outro era o escorpião e o aquariano.

- Tem certeza...?

- Davam a entender que sim...

- Isso que dá! Dos treinos pra casa, de casa pros treinos... e acabo não sabendo das coisas!

- Hunf... vai é dar um fofoqueiro daqui há pouco!

O mais novo sorriu, e foi passear pelo salão para conversar com mais convidados. E, claro, para se exibir um pouco mais, afinal, era seu dia!

Cumprimentou seus discípulos e aprendizes. Muitos deles não acreditavam... mas outros o parabenizavam efusivamente. Após passar pelos aprendizes, encontrou uma figurinha já conhecida, mas que não esperava encontrar lá...

- Doutor Mikonos!

- Ora veja! Seu parceiro fixo era seu irmão! Nunca iria imaginar!

- Sim, meu irmão! Espero que não me considere um pervertido-mor depois disso...

- Claro que não! É estranho... é inusitado... mas são um casal tão fixo, que chega quase até a ser conservador! Eu, como urologista, vejo tantos casos absurdos de aberrações sexuais passando por mim!

- Sei... sei sim, doutor! Imagino como seja... não sei como esse povo, já tendo um homem ou mulher pra chamar de seu ou sua, adora cornear! Pois sim... se tentassem incrementar a vida sexual com o parceiro, já iam ver que ficava bem mais gostoso, pois já se conhecem! Eu e o Saga, por exemplo... o senhor imagina que semana passada mesmo a gente se comeu no...

- Er... Kanon.. não precisa dar detalhes, OK? Sem detalhes. Eu imagino como a sua vida sexual possa ser boa, mas não precisamos de descrições...

- Tá bom, doutor, o senhor é quem sabe! Boa noite! Aproveite bem a festa! Eu vou cumprimentar mais algumas pessoas!

- Claro, Kanon, claro! A noite é sua, aproveite!

Antes de falar com mais gente, no entanto, Kanon foi até Saga.

- Ei, Saga, foi você quem convidou o doutor Mikonos?

- Foi sim, Kanon! Desculpe se isto não foi bom pra você... mas eu pensei que após tanto "ouvir" de você, já era o suficiente pra ser convidado por nós...

- Ah, tudo bem! No fundo ele é gente fina sim! Vou lá falar com mais gente, tá bem?

- Vá sim!

Assim que Kanon se afastou, Saga tomou coragem e foi falar com a pessoa que tanto receava encontrar.

Dalila.

Esperava até que ela não viesse. Mas convidou mesmo assim, pensando que era como se lhe "devesse uma satisfação".

E ela viera. Sozinha, apesar de o convite ser para toda a família.

Saga foi até ela, que estava amuada num canto. Assim que o viu, Dalila desviou o olhar.

- Senhor... Saga... eu... me desculpe, eu não deveria ter vindo...

- Claro que deveria... eu a convidei!

- Mesmo assim. Meu marido quis me proibir de vir... mas no final eu acabei vindo, pois... pois queria saber como seria... o seu casamento.

- Entendo. Mas... por que está tão triste, tão amuada?

- Porque... talvez seja o tempo! A Grécia é um país tão quente, não é?

Saga sabia que a razão de ela estar quieta não era aquela. Há vinte anos, ela era apaixonada por ele. No entanto, depois... Kanon dera um ataque de ciúmes, e logo em seguida... ele e Saga começaram a "namorar". Já ela, logo aos dezesseis anos, casara com Demetrius, o homem a quem seu pai lhe prometera.

Atualmente, era dona de casa e aldeã, mãe de vários filhos. Como o eram muitas das mulheres em Rodório... e por trabalhar de sol a sol, muito mais oferecendo do que recebendo, aos trinta e cinco anos parecia ter muito mais.

Saga e Kanon, apesar dos treinos intensivos, tinham criada pra fazer o serviço doméstico. Não tinham filhos. E enfim... transavam pra caramba. E por prazer. Não tinham a obrigação de fazer sexo pra gerar descendência, como a maioria dos "conservadores"de Rodório. Portanto, ao contrário de Dalila e Demétrius, os gêmeos aparentavam até menos idade...

A figura simples e ligeiramente envelhecida de Dalila contrastava grandemente com o porte atlético e belo de Saga. Mesmo assim, ele não se eximiu de beijar-lhe a mão direita...

Durante vinte anos, esse fora o contato mais estreito que eles tiveram. Quando adolescentes, apesar de Dalila demonstrar claramente que o amava, nada acontecera. Não... Saga nunca deixou que ela tivesse um contato mais estreito consigo. E ela, vivendo um lar conservador de Rodório, não o assediaria tão claramente...

O noivo de Kanon largou a mão da mulher rapidamente. Ela a recolheu, um olhar desanimado em seu rosto.

- Eu sei, Dalila, que quando éramos jovens, você...

- Eu não me atreveria. Sei que no coração não mandamos... mas eu jamais me atreveria a querer algo com o senhor!

- Tudo bem, Dalila. Tudo bem. Você fez o seu melhor, dentro de suas possibilidades.

Ela sorriu. E em seguida, começou uma espécie de "desabafo" com Saga:

- Vocês são de outro nível. Vocês podem adiar o casamento até depois dos trinta anos, quando podem saber bem o que querem... nós, em Rodório, não podemos. Eu com a idade de vocês... já tenho filha noiva.

- Ela é muito jovem, decerto...

- É, sim. É quase uma criança. Mas são os costumes... eu tinha apenas dois anos a mais do que ela quando casei.

Saga sorriu a ela.

- Pode ser que eu e Kanon estejamos nos casando somente agora. Mas já temos vida de adultos há muito tempo... ao menos nisso somos iguais a você.

- A função de vocês é nobre... a minha, não! Sou só uma dona-de-casa, ordenhadeira de cabras...

- É um trabalho necessário! E por que seria menos importante...? Cada um deve fazer seu papel.

- Obrigada, senhor Saga! Mas eu sei... eu sei que não serei igual a vocês jamais.

- Acredite, Dalila... acredite que o que faz é importante! Tenha sempre sua auto-estima em primeiro lugar!

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto Saga apertou levemente sua mão. Foi nesse momento que Kanon chegou...

- Eu vou acompanhar meu irmão, Dalila. Tenha uma boa noite!

Assim sendo, Saga se retirou e foi em direção ao noivo. Kanon olhava com cara feia.

- Saga! Será que o fantasma de Dalila nunca será exorcizado de nossas vidas?

- Acalme-se, Kanon! Eu só a estava cumprimentando! Passou tanta coisa nestes vinte anos! Ela casou, teve filhos... nós passamos por toda a dificuldade que passamos...

- É, só que ela deu uma envelhecidinha legal! Veja só que cabelo sem vida, Saga!

- Kanon! Que falta de tato!

- Isso me ajuda a "me achar"... pois se estou muito melhor do que ela e sou eu quem está casando com você...! Ah, Saga, dá pena dela se você for ver bem!

Pensando assim, Kanon foi até a antiga rival e a cumprimentou.

- Parabéns, senhor Kanon...

- Obrigado, Dalila!

Por cima do "sorrisinho" de simpatia, Kanon lhe lançava um sorriso de desdém. Neste sorriso, era como se estivesse escrito: "Eu venci". Antes que Kanon fizesse ou dissesse alguma bobagem séria, Saga o pegou pelo braço e o tirou dali.

Dalila olhava com olhos distantes... pensando no que levava dois irmãos a casarem um com o outro. Mas logo em seguida sacudiu a cabeça, afastando o pensamento...

...quando foi interpelada pelo discípulo favorito de Kanon.

- Ikarus!

- Olá, senhora Dalila! Boa noite...

- Como! Sempre tão educado, não...?

- Obrigado, senhora Dalila. Se a senhora me permite... como está sua filha Dânae?

- Ela...? Oh, está bem! Um pouco triste, abatida... mas está bem!

- Sim... eu compreendo. Mas por que?

- Ela vai casar mês que vem. Não quer casar... mas sabe como são os pais em Rodório! Os filhos a eles não têm querer... muito menos as filhas.

- Entendo... mande-lhe lembranças e um abraço, sim?

- Oh sim, Ikarus... obrigada pela preocupação!

E, falando mais baixo para que absolutamente ninguém pudesse ouvir, Dalila lhe contou mais uma coisa...

- Por mim, Ikarus, Dânae não casava agora. É ainda muito menina, pois sim? E por mim ela escolheria com quem casar! Para falar a verdade, eu preferiria muito mais você como noivo do que Antínoco! Mas meu marido... ele não liga para Santos de Atena! Saiba, Ikarus, que apesar de ter sido uma esposa submissa por dezoito anos... eu faria de tudo para garantir a felicidade de minha filha. Pra que ela não entrasse pro resto da vida num casamento sem amor... como eu entrei!

O discípulo de Kanon se surpreendeu em ver como ela podia ser franca consigo. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, como se firmasse uma espécie de "pacto" com ela. De fato, faria de tudo para que Dânae fosse feliz...

Quanto aos gêmeos-noivos, no resto da festa se divertiram, comeram, dançaram... até mesmo a clássica dança grega de quebrar os pratos, na qual Kanon se mostrou muito mais exímio e desenvolto do que Saga.

A festa varou a madrugada. Após o término, quando todos já estavam se retirando, e além disso bem cansados, Saga e Kanon voltaram para casa. Mas, bem... Saga não seria o Grande Mestre? Então... onde seria sua casa afinal?

Exaustos, os gêmeos decidiram dormir pelo resto da noite... e só perguntar algo sobre a nova moradia no dia seguinte.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Kaninho 51". Nessa fic, tem também a desconfiança relatada pelo Aioria, de eles serem um casal... _

_Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, com esses nomes, tbm já apareceram em outras fics... "Mar de Rosas" e "Legítima Defesa". Sempre dou um jeito de interligar tudo, rs!  
_

_O próximo capítulo, que é o epílogo, será o final! _

_Era pra ter 4 caps, mas a coisa aumentou, como sempre... sou prolixa, eu sei! Rsss!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	6. Chapter 6

Epílogo

No dia seguinte ao casamento, ambos os gêmeos acordaram um pouco tarde, dado que a festa se estendera noite adentro. Ambos estavam com um sorriso enorme no rosto, pois eram agora marido um do outro... até Saga, que não fazia, no começo, muita questão do casamento, se maravilhava ao olhar as alianças nos dedos de ambos.

Mas não podiam esquecer o dever. Foram, assim que tomaram o desjejum, à sala de Atena para conversar sobre o fato de Saga ser mestre.

- Bom dia ao novo casal! - respondeu ela, com um sorriso alegre no rosto - Pois sim, o que desejam?

- Senhora - iniciou Saga, com ar de respeito - Ontem, em minha cerimônia de casamento, eu e Kanon fomos agraciados com o título de novos Grandes Mestres do Santuário.

- Oh, sim! Mas não se preocupem por enquanto; lhes darei um mês de licença para que possam curtir a lua-de-mel!

- Um mês! - exclamou Kanon, sem se conter, não conseguindo lembrar da última vez em que tivera uma folga tão longa.

- Sim, Kanon! - reiterou a deusa - Um mês! Aproveitem bastante!

- Agradeço a gentileza, senhora! - continuou Saga - Mas gostaria de saber como certas coisas se darão daqui para frente.

- Ah, claro! As mudanças, é verdade! Podem tirar dúvidas, sim... devem estar um tanto quanto confusos quanto ao novo cargo, não?

- Eu sim - disse Kanon, de seu famigerado jeito descontraído - Afinal a função me é completamente nova. Mas o Saga... o Saga já foi Mestre antes! Ele deve saber como é.

- Eu tenho noção da maior parte das funções - declarou Saga, um pouco vexado por ter de lembrar do tempo em que exercera o cargo clandestinamente - Mas tenho também algumas dúvidas. Por exemplo... a moradia. Eu e Kanon, como Cavaleiros de Gêmeos, morávamos perto das Doze Casas. Saíamos de manhã para treinarmos nossos aprendizes, e só voltávamos ao cair da tarde. Agora... onde moraremos? Continuaremos a treinar os aprendizes, mesmo empossados do cargo de Sacerdotes?

- Sim - respondeu a deusa - Vocês terão ainda a incumbência de treinar os aprendizes. Shion treinou Mu, mesmo em idade avançada. Mas... o treinamento dos aprendizes se dará apenas de manhã. À tarde, desempenharão a função de sacerdotes.

- E quanto à moradia, senhora?

- Vocês morarão juntos nos aposentos do Grande Patriarca. Shion já sairá hoje para Jamiel e deixará tudo desocupado. Mas a moradia de vocês de Santos Dourados pode ainda ser mantida. Pode ser utilizada em tempos de emergência, quando for necessária maior permanência na Casa de Gêmeos, para fins de vigilância.

- Senhora... nossa criada particular, a Lidiya, pode ser trazida para cá?

- Claro! Podem escolhes os criados de suas preferências. Apenas alguns dos criados cerimoniais precisarão permanecer, para realizar a incumbência de ritualística. Criados adicionais, no entanto, podem ser trazidos.

- Entendo. E, senhora... assim que Shion for embora, nós já podemos trazer nossas coisas?

- Podem sim! Shion já está de mudança. Hoje à noite já podem vir.

Ambos os gêmeos sorriram, e lhe agradeceram.

E assim foi. Como aquele mês de folga vigorava já naquele dia, e os gêmeos estavam sendo substituídos por Ikarus e Asclépius para o treinamento dos aprendizes, eles ficaram em casa... se divertindo, se amando, até mesmo passeando pelos arredores...

À noite, após se divertirem e fazerem amor, os recém-casados resolveram ver como seria a mudança de Shion. Ele sairia sem muitas coisas, com Mu e dois criados. Ambos os criados precisariam ter vigor e habilidade para subir as montanhas que levavam a Jamiel, e realmente tinham.

Eles saíram por Rodório, sendo seguidos pela multidão, a qual amava e respeitava Shion por demais. Ele, jovial e simpático, acenava a todos e pegava nas mãos das crianças.

- Não sintam minha falta, queridos! Vou continuar orando por vocês lá de Jamiel! Eu e meu jovem discípulo vamos continuar pensando em vocês! Sim!

Todos gritavam em euforia. Alguns choravam. O ancião os consolava:

- Acalmem-se, meus filhos! Eu ainda não morri. Fiquem calmos, filhos! Mesmo quando morrer, não esquecerei de vocês no mundo espiritual! Oh, filhos! Claro que não! Para o amor, a distância física não existe!

As pessoas se comoviam com as palavras sábias e serenas de Shion. E eis que, no meio da multidão, o ex-Grande Mestre viu os gêmeos Saga e Kanon...

- Vejam só! Os gêmeos recém-casados! Venham aqui, meus filhos! Vejam! Eles me sucederão!

Um brado de comemoração veio do povo. Saga também era muito amado pelos habitantes de Rodório - mesmo ao ter se casado com seu próprio irmão, e mesmo a vila sendo "conservadora" como era. Saga acenou, e Kanon também, eufórico por ver seu antigo sonho se realizar por completo.

- Agora, meus filhos - disse Shion, dirigindo-se aos gêmeos - Eu vou embora. Fiquem com minha bênção e a de Atena! Tenho certeza de que farão um excelente trabalho!

O ancião apertou as mãos de ambos os gêmeos, e saiu com Mu e os criados, sendo seguido pela multidão conforme passava. Kanon olhou-os partindo, contristado.

- É uma droga, Saga! Entramos aqui aos sete anos, e dos sete aos trinta e três tudo que eu fiz foi sentir raiva do velho Shion! E agora que começo a simpatizar com ele - vai embora! Não é injusta uma coisa dessas?

Saga riu.

- É verdade! Mas lembre do que ele disse... pro amor, não existe distância. Você pode se comunicar com ele através do cosmo...

- Ah, sim... mas enfim! Agora que ele se retirou, podemos nos mudar para os aposentos do Grande Mestre!

- Verdade! E aí, Kanon, já quer se mudar?

- Quero sim... imagino aquela sauna enorme, aqueles quartos imensos, tudo feito de mármore! E a comida? Céus, a comida que é tão melhor!

- Kanon, Kanon... você sabe que o principal é servirmos bem em nossos cargos! E não ficarmos de olho em privilégios próprios!

- Ah, Saga! Larga mão de ser tão "santo"! Quero cumprir minhas funções dignamente - mas também quero aproveitar as vantagens que isso me traz!

O mais velho virou os olhos. Kanon não tinha mesmo jeito...

Voltaram para casa e chamaram alguns criados para efetuar a mudança. Assim que o essencial - como roupas e objetos de uso imediato - foi levado, eles fecharam a casa. Não era muito fácil deixar a casa na qual haviam vivido a infância e a adolescência, e mais tarde os dois anos após a ressureição... mas enfim, era uma mudança interna. Eles poderiam voltar àquela casa quando desejassem...

Escreveram um bilhete para Lidiya, declarando a ela que haviam mudado de residência graças ao cargo e, por isso, ela também poderia passar a servir lá.

A criada nem pôde acreditar! Por estar presente na cerimônia, ouvira a declaração de Shion sobre a sucessão dos patrões. Mas em sua mente, pensou que seria substituída pelos criados superiores de Atena e Shion... mas não! Ela seria mantida! Arrumou suas coisas, feliz e contente, e foi até os aposentos do Grande Mestre. Mal podia acreditar!

Chegando à Sala do Mestre, após muito andar, ela viu a magnitude do novo lar do qual tomaria conta.

- Céus...! Isto aqui é enorme!

- Olá, Lidiya! - disse Kanon, sapecando um beijo no rosto da criada - E aí, feliz com a nova casa? Ou acha que é grande demais para dar conta sozinha? Se quiser, podemos chamar mais criados pra lhe ajudar...

- Não, senhores, não é necessário! Mas oh, é surpreendentemente enorme! É lindo! Jamais pensei que poderia vir a trabalhar numa dessas!

- Calma! E veja, Lidiya, pra não precisar ficar subindo e descendo escada, você pode ficar dormindo num dos quartos contíguos! Veja só!

O gêmeo caçula levou-a a uma sala distante do centro, mas que nem se comparava com a distância que Lidiya precisaria percorrer todos os dias caso continuasse morando no lugar de antes.

O quarto era enorme. O piso, feito de mármore. Lidiya não segurou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Meu senhor, isto...! Isto é mais do que eu poderia esperar!

- O que é isso, Lidiya! Tem sido uma boa e fiel criada para nós por mais de dois anos... merece isto e muito mais!

- Obrigada, senhor Kanon! Mas... e minhas coisas? Estão do lado de fora do recinto... quem as trará?

- Hum... vou contatar um criado! Ele vai lhe trazer tudo e ajudar a arrumar, sim?

Ainda em êxtase, Lidiya saiu e se decidiu a ajudar pessoalmente os criados a arrumar suas coisas. Kanon, vendo que já estava tudo arranjado para ela, discretamente voltou para a sala principal, e lá se encontrou com Saga.

- Hum... olá, Saguinha! Eu já trouxe Lidiya e já a encaminhei ao quarto que será dela!

- Que bom! Mas, Kanon... por que tão longe?

- Ah, Saguinha... você sabe! Sabe o que já passamos em matéria de sexo com outras criadas¹... até porque Lidiya dormia fora, mas elas não! E agora Lidiya também vai dormir aqui! Não pode nem precisa escutar o que faremos de noite, né...

O caçula, sem se fazer de rogado, já foi abraçando e beijando o gêmeo. Saga abanou a cabeça, pensando que aquele era, enfim, o mesmo Kanon de sempre...

- Ué, Saguinha... não se faça de rogado! Estamos em plena lua-de-mel...

- Eu sei! Mas hoje de manhã já foram duas vezes...!

- Mesmo assim... ainda não trepamos naquela sauna enorme! E aí, Saga, vamos lá? Sei que você adora transar na água!

- Ai, Kanon... tinha que ser você mesmo!

De braços dados e rindo, ambos foram para a sauna... aproveitar mais um dia daquela deliciosa lua-de-mel, a qual não dava mostras de que acabaria tão cedo...

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "A nova criada dos gêmeos"_

_Fic finalizada! Obrigada a todos que leram!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
